cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
General Z
Overview General Howard Aarons was the driving force in the creation of the military unit called VIGILANCE, but the unconventional end of the unit forced him to retire in disgrace, shortly after the Rikti War. Now, General Aarons investigates the Sky Raiders for his own personal reasons, providing the heroes investigating the villain group with whatever info he can offer. General Aarons also negotiates peace traties all around the world, including the cease-fire between the Earth armies and the Traditionalist Rikti faction. In game, he will show up as General Z or General Aarons, and is a Pet level ally with a faction of Soldier. Heroes can find him: * (As "General Z") during the mission Thwart the assassination attempt in the Mysterious General Z story arc from Christine Lansdale as a Pet and an Ally (Levels 25 - 29). * (As "General Z") during the mission Rescue General Aarons in the Mysterious General Z story arc from Christine Lansdale as a Pet and an Ally (Levels 25 - 29). * (As "General Aarons") during the mission Help with Conference Security, as a NPC. * (As "General Aarons") during the mission Serpent Drummer's Rescue Captives from the Nemesis Army, as a Pet and an Ally. Villains can find him: * (As "General Aarons") during the mission Help with Conference Security, as a NPC. * (As "General Aarons") during the mission Serpent Drummer's Rescue Captives from the Nemesis Army, as a Pet and an Ally. Quotes During the mission Thwart the assesination attempt in the Mysterious General Z story arc he will be found captured by the Sky Raiders: Genreal Z: I wouldn't hold a rifle like that if I were you Sky Raiders soldier: Keep your mouth shut, old man, and you might live through this. (aggroed) Sky Raiders Captain: Supress this invader! (once free) General Z: I can help you deal with these greenhorns. During the mission Rescue General Aarons in the Mysterious General Z story arc he will be again in the clutches of the Sky Raiders: Sky Raiders soldier: You'll tell us anything we want to know, old man General Z: I don't intend to talk. So you can save your breath. (aggroed) Sky Raiders JumpBot: Orders confirmed. Neutralize all hostiles. (once free) General Z: I can help you deal with these jokers. During the mission Help with Conference Security, in the peace talks with the Rikti Traditionalists, he's the negotiator for the Earth side: During the mission Rescue Captives from the Nemesis Army, he will have been captured by the Nemesis soldiers and must be saved: Once free: C'mon. Let's get the others If refound: Alright, quit grinning at the old man having a senile moment, and let's get cracking. Ambush: Recapture the prisoners! Information The first time you meet General Z, his background info is: : You're not exactly certain what General Z is doing at this meeting. The only thing you know is that the Sky Raiders seem to want him dead. The second time you meet him, his background info is: :The mysterious General Z has been revealed as General Aarons. His assistance has been invaluable to you, but if the Sky Raiders have their way, it may well cost him his life. When you meet him in Serpent Drummer's story arc: :Though General Aarons retired shortly after the Rikti War, he has since become a presence in the world community, negotiating cease-fires and peace treaties all around the world. Powers General Z has a couple attacks of his own, none of them too powerful: Powers Category:NPC Allies